The invention relates to a device for winding wire around pole horns of a rotationally symmetrical multipole stator of an electrical machine, with a wire guide for the supply of the wire and for performing a winding movement made up of individual movements around the pole horn to be wound and a traversing movement in the longitudinal direction of the pole horn.
In automotive engineering, electronic motors are increasingly replacing the commutator motors that were common in the past. A distinction is made between internal and external rotor motors, depending upon design. The laminations of the stator of an internal rotor motor approximately correspond to the laminations of an asynchronous motor. The laminations of the stator of an external rotor motor largely correspond to the armature laminations of a commutator motor.
For a stator of an internal or external rotor motor it is desirable to apply a winding that is distributed uniformly over the entire length of each pole horn, preferably in layers.
A winding device which is common today has a winding rod in the form of a hollow shaft, which has one or more wire guide nozzles fitted on the end at right angles. The winding rod is controlled such that the wire guide nozzles plus the emerging winding wire perform a stroke movement and the stator performs a swivel movement of approximately one pole pitch. As a result the wire is guided in an approximately right-angled winding track around the pole horn in question.
To prevent the winding from piling up at one point, an additional movement of the wire guide nozzles to-and-fro in the radial direction is required.
A device of the type mentioned above is disclosed in EP-A1 076 401. However, the winding device described therein is a complicated construction.
The invention relates to the task of creating a device of the type mentioned above, the design of which is as simple as possible, which can be converted in a simple manner, and which is suitable for the simultaneous winding of either several pole horns of a single stator or one pole horn each of several stators. In addition, the device should be equally suitable for the winding of stators for internal and external rotor motors.
The task according to the invention is solved in that:
to perform a first traversing movement in a vertical direction, the wire guide is actively connected to a stroke rod which is axially movable in the vertical direction,
to perform a second traversing or rotational movement in a horizontal direction, an indexing device is actively connected to the stator to be wound, and
to perform the traversing movement in a radial direction corresponding to the longitudinal direction of the pole horn to be wound, the wire guide is connected to a winding rod which is movable in the radial direction.
The winding rod should preferably be movable in the radial direction by means of a radial guide, where preferably a first threaded spindle is provided to perform the traversing movement. This first threaded spindle is preferably connected to a first drive motor by means of a flexible shaft.
The winding rod is suitably fastened to an adjusting block which is movable along the radial guide, whereby the winding rod is preferably movable in the vertical direction along a vertical guide located on the adjusting block, and the first threaded spindle engages the adjusting block.
In a preferred variant of the device according to the invention a mounting piece with a slot lying in the radial direction is arranged on the stroke rod and a guide pin which is attached to the winding rod is guided in the slot.
The stroke rod is preferably connected to a second drive motor by way of a second threaded spindle.
During the winding process the indexing device is preferably connected to a clamping device for the stator to be wound.
For the simultaneous winding of several pole horns of a single stator or one pole horn each of several stators, several winding rods are arranged each with a wire guide, the stroke rod engages each of the winding rods and the winding rods can be moved synchronously by means of a first common drive motor.
For the simultaneous winding of one pole horn each of several stators the winding rods with the wire guide are preferably arranged parallel to each other and in line.